dreyrullfandomcom-20200215-history
Tiverian (Humans)
Part of the "Human" race. See Siverni for the fair Siyari-dwellers, Xai Wun for the mountain-dwelling humans of Hasseran and Sundast, Baldioss for the dark-skinned people of Sundast, and Timbervastian, a subclass of Tiverians, for the residents of New Timbervast and its outlying villages. 'Overview' Though "Terrakind" is generally meant to encompass humans as whole, it is sometimes used to refer, specifically, to the humans of Hasseran and Jiskadar, whose racial and social characteristics make up the largest portion of the humans on the planet. Different terms that encompass the more distinct racial and cultural groups of the Mountain Folk of Hasseran and Sundast, the Northerners of Siyari, and the Southerners of Sundast have cropped up, over the centuries, to describe those that differ from the majority. 'Physique' As the largest racial group of humans, they also possess the greatest variation. You will find individuals ranging from just under five feet in height, to those closer to seven, with the average falling somewhere between five and six feet tall. Builds range from thin and anemic, to lean and athletic, to heavily muscular, to heavily corpulent. In general, however, Terrakind are a lean, fit race, used to active lifestyles that impart a decent amount of stamina, strength, and endurance. Those of higher societal standing who don't do physical work for a living have a tendency to be more "well padded" than those of the labor and agricultural classes. Preoccupation with weight isn't much of a cultural concern and varries subjectively - each societal group has its own subconscious values about what they like. People involved in labor and agricultural value others who have a strong physique and endurance with broad shoulders for men and broad hips for women being attractive factors, while those in cities might be more superficial and admire a bit of a thicker waistline or taller stature that indicates wealth that keeps good, rich foods on the table. 'Coloration' Skin tones run in the medium to dark range for the Terrakind inhabitants of Hasseran's plains and Jiskadar's forests, with darker tans more prevalent in open agricultural areas, and somewhat lighter tones more common among the nobility and deep forest dwellers. Truly pale complexions are mixed in here and there, and are more common in areas that do a lot of trade with the Northerners of Siyari, with duskier tones more common where settlements are in proximity to the Mountain Folk and Southerners. Rich tans and darker skintones are fairly common, and hold no stigma, as virtually every family has a range of both lighter and darker skin tones mixed in somewhere, and even lighter skinned individuals gain nicely bronzed tans from working out in the sun. Hair coloration trends mostly through light, medium, and dark browns, with abundant black hair and the occassional true blonde or even redhead. Those with lighter skin tones are more prone to showing grey at an earlier age, though even those with the darkest skin eventually show their age. Eye colors, likewise, run the gamut of possiblities, with browns and hazels being quite common, with blues being less so, and greens somewhat rare. 'Attire' Garment styles and fabrics are a major indicator of societal status and occupation among humans. Terrakind, as the widest roaming race with the most diverse occupations, shows this most dramatically. Working class people wear clothing tailored from leather, rough cotton or linen, and spun wool, in natural earthy tones with the occassional brightly dyed accent piece. The men favor pants and shirts, while most of the women favor blouse and ankle-length skirt - though a few who have taken up professions such as hunting will wear the same garb as a man. Those with more means will have better quality clothes in greater repair, with the poorest folk having only one or two outfits apiece that are much patched, but often with a bright and festive touch such as a nice scarf or ribbon. In the merchant class, the garb will be of better quality and more frequently be dyed in jewel tones. At all levels of society, ornamentation with bone, shell, metal, glass, and stone are popular, though more wealth means higher quality and abundance of jewelry. Women favor jewelry more than men. Those who are born to the noble upper class, and thus to a life of wealth and ease with little or no manual labor, favor more expensive fabrics like cotton weave and silk, in brightly dyed colors with fanciful embroidery and styles that do not exactly fit function. Deep jewel tones in wool, linen, and cotton are most common, with silk used for accents and favored mostly by women. Plaids and embroidered crests are used to denote family and status. Men favor suits with tailored pants, long sleeved shirts, and overcoats or vests, with fine leather shoes. Wealthy noblewomen are seen almost exclusively in ankle-length dresses, sometimes with multiple layers of skirts - the more skirts, the more wealth they presumably come from. A noblewoman will almost never be seen wearing pants, though there have been occassional tales of a slightly "wild" young lady who will ride her horse wearing men's breeches. The way hair is worn also denotes job and status. Men who work for a living favor cropped styles and, if they have facial hair, rougher beards. Noblemen tend to grow their hair a bit longer and favor cleanshaven faces or stylized facial hair. Women, on the other hand, mostly favor long hair, no matter what their social status, with indicators being how elaborately coiffed or ornamented their hair is - the fancier, the richer. 'Temperament' Terrakind are a rather varied lot, but tend to be renowned for their work ethic. From the lowliest peasant living in poverty, to the nobleman ruling his lavish household, nearly everyone pushes themselves to the limits to achieve the most they can in life. There are, of course, some exceptions, such as opportunistic vagabonds and sedentary nobles content to rest on their laurels, but in general, a drive to succeed and a precious inner ambition goads Terrakind on to ever greater things. At this point in time, such ambitions are manifesting in great leaps in techological advancement in steam and black powder, transportation and weaponry, and in a lust for ever greater power. 'Society & Dwellings' Terrakind follows a patriarchal system, with a noble caste at the top, merchant and specialized craftsman in the middle, and general laborers and the poor at the bottom. Humans are held to be superior to all other life forms, though rules regarding this, and treatment of creatures such as airla and furrs, may vary due to local sentiment. Most cities view all non-humans as some form of commodity or property, while a select few smaller settlements, and the large Town of Edge , have realized the value of allowing more freedom to the furrs. Settlements are formed around the central feature of either a castle keep or manor home of the ruling noble for the region. Depending on their status and wealth, the noble's home may be quite grand, and their success and power is reflected in the quality of the city or town that has arisen around them. Advanced settlements like Holdensvale and Edge, each centering around the dwelling of the local noble ruler, have well-maintained city centers, with stone the dominant building material. The upper class lives at the city center in the finest dwellings, serviced by the finest shops. Moving outwards, buildings are brick and wood, for the merchant class and general businesses like blacksmiths, tailors, and bakers that serve most of the townsfolk. Squeezed into the edges are the ramshackle dwellings of the poor. The outskirts of each settlement are devoted to agriculture and pasture for the crops and livestock that support the town, with individual homes for those who have leased the right to work the land. 'Culture & Religion' 'Naming' Both nobles and common folk have two names, the family (sur) name usually descring something they are skilled at, or something that made them successful. Thus, there are many varients like "Smith," "Tailor," or "Hunter," as well as names that describe a particular place they own. Likewise, noble families may carry ancient ancestral names, the meaning and origin of which have long been lost to time. First, or given, names tend to be given based on hopes for the child's future, their physical qualities, or an ancestor, as in the case of noble males, where the son's name will begin with the same first letter as his father's first name. OOC: High Fantasy and modern names are allowed. For names sounding more ethnic in origin, avoid Spanish, Russian, or Oriental-sounding names, as these are reserved for Baldios , Siverni , and Xai Wun , who are are inspired by those ethnic groups. 'Growth & Aging' The children of Hasseran and Jiskadar are raised differently depending on how successful their home town is, and their societal status. In more established towns, children are sheltered a bit more than their rural counterparts, particularly the rich over the poor. A child is considered an infant until the age of three, then they become a toddler. At the age of 6, they are regarded as a child, and sent to school in the towns, or out to help in the fields or around the homestead in the rural areas. Adolescents - around age 12-14 - are expected to stop schooling and take up a trade if they are of common stock, while nobles continue schooling and learn the family business - usually involving leasing land, raising and training bladewolves, or taking up an instrument or art if particularly wealthy and working for a living isn't necessary. They are considered adults at the age of 16, at which time girls are typically married off. Boys marry later after establishing some personal wealth and a reputation suited to their station. Adults who have proven themselves responsible contributors to the community may gain a council position when they are in their 30's. Elders, though prized for their experience, are sometimes looked upon as a bit dotty, and are gradually edged out of their businesses in favor of fresher, younger minds. Depending on the family's wealth and demeanor, an elder may be well cared for through the rest of their years, or simply left to languish. 'Magics' Magic is regarded as unholy, unnatural, and often illegal, depending on local sensibilities. Humans can only use magic after being influenced by a magistorm, and thus, magic-users are regarded as unnatural witches, and depending on the community, may be cast out, often after disfiguring torture, or even executed. Magic use among the furrs is grudgingly accepted as it is more "natural" for them to have the ability, but it is still regarde with suspicion and given a wide berth, except in rare cases like the Town of Edge, where magi-tech furr mages assist with new technologies and are viewed as an asset to the town's success. Category:Playable Races Category:Humans Category:Human Ethnicities